


See you in the dark night

by ariesmoon (teambetterfriends)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, One Shot, but it's only mentioned, porn with little crumbs of plot, their tag is so sparse so here i am with self indulgent content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teambetterfriends/pseuds/ariesmoon
Summary: Feitan will always be a mystery to Phinks.
Relationships: Feitan/Phinks (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	See you in the dark night

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of me finishing the show.

Phinks feels hot. He has felt hot the second he's stepped on this ship and discovered that solely the storage rooms were equipped with air-conditioning units. The manhole they're currently crawling through is humid and pushing his lungs to the limit.

'You miscalculated.'

Feitan's voice echoes against the walls and he wishes they'd break in. The other's tone is riling him up more than anything else and if weren't for the opening appearing in front of them, he'd punch a hole himself. They’ve definitely been up here for more than ten minutes, still-

'Does it fucking matter?'

Phinks crushes the metal bars with one hand and lifts himself into the restroom so he can receive the packaged painting from Feitan. Everything on this ship is tiny and as he exits the stall to place their loot, down he can't make more than two strides.  
The bathroom is so fucking cramped too. Phinks has to practically lean against the sink to let Feitan leave the stall. Somehow he doesn't (-he physically can't) move as the other stares up at him. Feitan's hair is plastered to his forehead and his hands are bloody. Of course they are, he had ripped the security's throat out in the storage room. He'd bled out so fast onto the carpet.

Feitan blinks up at him and he cannot guess if he's annoyed because of his mistake. He has an easier time making out his mood when he's wearing his bandana. Whatever, he thinks as Feitan's always cool anyway. He's trying to calm down too.

'Move.'

He registers that he wants to wash his hands and eventually stumbles out of the way so their positions are reversed. Out of that manhole, out of the security's reach and he feels cornered now.  
Feitan reaches for the soap and their eyes meet in the mirror. Phinks exhales slowly and realizes that it looks like he's got him bended over the counter in the reflection. He slowly lets his eyes travel over Feitan's frame until he's looking at his own hands gripping the other's slim hips. Good, he thinks, as he feels a bit less trapped, for Feitan's expression falls a bit.

'Phinks.' he says, like a warning they both choose to ignore. Phinks feels himself grow hard instantly as he pushes his leg between Feitan's, so Feitan almost has to sit on it. This also forces the other to grip onto the surface. Blood and soap smeared all over it.

'What now?'

Phinks relishes it when he's in control, so he pushes him further down onto his leg and it's so perverted that he's seeing himself do just that to Feitan in the mirror. He's had lewd thoughts the second he saw the other pull the sleeves over his wrist of the outfit they stole. No, he's had them immediately after Feitan finished the guy off with an eye roll.

'Gonna keep you like this all night.'

They do have time to kill. Twenty- five minutes until the ship is supposed to reach the next port. They spontaneously planned to escape through the city.

Feitan lets his head hang low and ruts against Phinks' pant leg. He's hard too.

'Gonna do shit.'

It's no more than a gasp. He'd love to fuck him just like that with Feitan's breath fogging up the mirror, he'd intentionally leave fingerprints on the other's hips and cover his neck with bruises, but he knows that Feitan would refuse out of principle so he removes his leg and turns him over by the waist. Feitan grips the collar of his uniform and rips it over his shoulder. He's looking at the bite marks he's left, as if to check if they're still there.  
Phinks leans down and kisses him, a rough form of reassurance, and lifts him onto the counter so he hasn't got to lean down so much. Feitan kisses are never gentle either, biting into his skin and digging his fingers into the hickeys he likes to leave. He pulls Phinks even closer by wrapping his legs around his thighs, so Phinks is forced to grab onto Feitan's messy hair for balance.  
With his right hand, he keeps tugging on it and with the left he's fumbling with the remaining buttons of the uniform, but then he decides to step away. His reflection looks ruined already. The blood is all over him as well.

'Wanna suck me off?'

Feitan's hair sticks up on all ends and still he gets across that he wants to strangle Phinks for that request.

'I'm not kneeling on this floor.'

He makes him sit on the toilet seat of that cramped stall and waits for him to badmouth him, because he likes to whine, but Feitan never does. Instead he takes him into his hands.

'Were you like this the whole time?'

Phinks closes his eyes and refrains from shoving Feitan's mouth onto him.

'Would be a problem if I were.'

He accidentally made that sound like a question and he feels like Feitan is taking it extra slow to mock him. To be honest, he always likes to take it agonizingly slow and it's always intentional, because Phinks believes Feitan gets a kick out of that. Hearing him fall apart. Sometimes he isn't careful with his teeth and grazes him with them. Phinks likes it. Phinks likes everything he does really.

As he comes, he almost forgets to reach for the toilet paper in time. Feitan wipes his mouth and looks up at him beneath his lashes, his hand on his dick.  
He enjoys sucking him off.  
Phinks doesn't waste a second and pulls him up by the collar and continues kissing him from where they left off before. Feitan reaches up to put his arms around his neck. It's almost like he's climbing onto him. Phinks uses that opportunity to touch the other's hard on, feeling him up all over.

'Fei- you're being so good for me.'  
His mouth is faster than his brain and he walks them to the wall, because his legs are still shaking from before.  
Feitan buries his face into his chest.

‘Shut up, baichi.’

‘Can’t.’ Phinks replies in all honesty and he doesn’t care that he sounds idiotic.  
He leans in for the kiss again, because that seems to be the best solution.  
Feitan comes with a mewl of Phinks’ name, pressing his fingertips into his newly formed hickey.

‘You’ve got me all riled up again.’  
Phinks voice is hoarse and he’s still holding onto Feitan, but Feitan slips out of his arms.

‘Fix it yourself.’ he says and tucks himself in. ‘You have five minutes.’

They part ways at midnight in the middle of the town square. Phinks agreed to take the painting to their boss and Feitan disappears into the shadows without another word. Always a mystery.

**Author's Note:**

> I was DESPERATE for more content of this ship so I actually sat down and poured my heart out.  
> This is the first fic I actually had the balls to post, so be gentle. Or not. I also appreciate constructive criticism xx


End file.
